total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Will
Will, also known as William or "Flanders", is a contestant of Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Fanatic Falcons. Personality William is a complete fusion: He is a hippie, and loves Mother Earth, and struggles his efforts to make the World more clean, and is an activist at cleaning the ocean activities, or marchs to save the whales, but he is also a huge Catholic, and knows every single part of the Bible in his memory, and nothing stops him from going to the church every Sunday. Even with this facts that lead his life, Will has found many friends, and is considered a leader for many of them. However, there's been some people who just doesn't understand his way of life, and want him to chose between being a Mother Earth activist, or a Religious Guy, but he tries to show everyone that good things can get mixed. Will's parents are the respectable priest of the corner's church and the aunt of the famous Total Drama competitor, Dawn. After hearing of his cousin's success in TDEF, Will has auditioned for Total Drama, to get more money to help Mother Earth, but this time, without splitting it with the other contestants. He also has dreadlocks, and uses to be barefoot. Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites: Locked at Home Will it's the last contestant to be introduced of a season, and quickly talks about Jesus, and the Bible, with not much interest from the other contestants. Later on, he is placed on the Fanatic Falcons, and points out that he can be either called Will or William. When they arrive to the prision where the challenge takes place, he tells Karli to relax when she grabs Rock's ear, but to his words, he is responded by Jen that his clothes are disgusting. He is offended when Kelly mentions her housemaid, that is from South America, and finds her to be racist, but holds himself, as it's not much violent. Jen pushes him to the cart later, forcing hi to do the challenge, and others keep misunderstanding his words. He does his part easily, and finishes at the same time than Bridgette . When his team wins, and a contestant is told to offer to exile, he purposes Jen, and she is sent to exile by unanymous vote. Into The Truth Will appears first at the challenge, and along with Karli, both give the right answer to the first question. Will doesn't get eiminated as the challenge keeps advancing, and when it's turn for the favourites to guess whose parents cooked accidentally a bunny pet, they say it's him, getting it right, but also freaking him out at remembering that fact. Later on, he is seen to have been eliminated, but as his team wins, he isn't up for elimination. Leaf It To Me Will first appears walking thourhgt the forests, and talking with Karli, commenting how it's a wonderful day, and when she tells him that there could be.. POISONOUS SNAKES somewhere, he just tells that maybe also bunnies, and appears having one, which he tells her to have had before. Will is surprisingly amused by Karli's terror tale, and when she appears trying to scare them, he tells her that it was a not bad scare, while everyone is terryfied. Will follows Jacques dance next morning, to the finish line. His team loses for the first time, but he recieves no votes. At the end, he walks off with Karli, and tells her that she did a nice prank, leaving her surprised for a non scared reaction. Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Will shows up on the stage where the challenge takes place a little bit late, and says that he got lost on that huge island, sitting close to Karli, that replies that he could have been killed by an animal. He then replies back that animals don't hurt people, unless they bother them, and he never bothers animals, but she says it was just a joke. When Jen asks them for auditions fot he musical, after hearing the challenge from Chris, he says that they even don't know which musical are they going to do, causing a small fight between the others to discover which was it. He also takes place in Arianna's audition, being the fourth performer of Trent's song from TDSKA, and described from Esperanza as the only one dumb enough to be against the "leader". Jen says that what they've done is ridiculous, and makes a pun with them and names them as the Wizard of Oz's characters, him as the Cowardly Lion. Ironically, they end up doing that play, and he ends up playing that character. Before he acts, he has a talk with Karli in the camerino, and as she reveals him her medics, he tells her that she'll always help her to take them, and they finally start their friendship. His team wins the challenge after the play, and he highes five with Karli. Loose Lips, Scare Teens Will doesn't do much in the episode, he first appears in the challenge, along with the rest of his team, falling down in the elevator. He stays along with everyone as the challenge advances, and he is revealed to not have handled his fear of animals getting harmed, being scared when a bunch of stuffed animal plushies explode. His team loses, and he is the fourth to recieve a marshmallow, and is called Flanders once again. Saturday Night Beavers Will first appears when the challenge starts, forced to colaborate for "Team Men" with the Twins and Brody, not really approving it. Will tries to get Brody and Jack admit that they need to work with the girls, but he doesn't obtain much, to the point where the two guys are thrown out of the boat, and out of the challenge. He keeps advancing with Jake, until some beavers attack the Twin, who begs Will for help. Will doesn't want to hurt the beaver, and tries to take it down with a bunny plushie, which ends up coting to both the challenge. At the elimiantion ceremony, he is safe. Love, Ugh, Love Will first appears looking for Jake, who's walking with Arianna, and apologizes for not helping him in the last challenge, and he forgives him. They go to the party thrown by Kelly, but Will decides to not take part on it. He regrets it the next morning, when Karli disappears, and he wasn't able to remember her to take her meds again, and refuses to participate in the challenge until he finds her, giving almost all of her struggles to it. However, he breaks his promise of not doing anything until he finds her, and is able to eliminate Bridgette, Katie and Lindsay. He stops Karli from killing the Twins, and gives her her meds, leaving her sane again. They talk for a bit, until DJ and Alejandro appear, defeating both, and making them lose. Will is concerned about Karli getting eliminated, but when Chris reveals it to be a non elimination episode, he's as happy as she is, not wanting to lose his friend. Zing-O-Fever Once the challenge starts, Will is one of the contestants to be left hanging with no task to do, and waits with Gwen until Chris thinks on something. They are told to go to the Winner's Mansion, and they find that Karli destroyed it before, without taking her meds, and they and DJ leave it. His team wins. Curiosity Killed The Cast Will enters in the Spa Hotel to find Karli with some Halloween candy, that makes fun of him, before offering him some. He picks Daisy Bars, his favourite sweet, until Jack appears, teasing him too. While helping in the challenge, Will gets knocked out by Jack, that blames Crimson, trying to eliminate her. Will then is evacuated from the challenge, and his team ends up losing. He recieves a vote from Esperanza, who thinks that if he keep being injured, he'll only cost them more defeats, unknowing if he will recover soon. Mission: Improbable Will is revealed to be healed, and is found with the some of his team members, talking more or less about strategy. He is still a bit bitter with Esperanza, and believes he has to show more temper, until he recieves the shock that Karli is now dating Jack. This news leave him destroyed, knowing that another of his friends decides to abandon him over a hot guy. He gets paired with Kelly, being the two nobody picks, and they go to the mountain, to rescue whoever they find there. While climbing, Will recieves a speech from Kelly that tells him to stay cool, try to make new friends. When they reach the top, he gives her instructions, so she can rescue her daughter, from the broken top. Once she does it, Alejandro throws Cody off, leaving him hanging. Will tells Kelly to go, that he'll rescue Cody, as Alejandro also leaves the place. Will manages to rescue him, and they both go with Chris, as Will's team wins. He later relaxes on the beach, sad, but Kelly arrives, and tells him that he may have lost a friend, but that he now has another one. Operation: Wawanakwa Wilderness Will is barely seen in the episode, as he does just appear on the group shots of all the team, or when he gets eliminated with Jake and Karli thanks to Gwen. Still, his team wins, and he is inmune. Kell's Kitchen Appearences Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Fanatic Falcons